


Just try on these jeans for me, Please!?

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, Erotic Writing - Fandom, GWA - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Clothes Shopping, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fitting room, Futa, GFE, Light Crossdressing, Whispering, f4m - Freeform, giggles, girlfriend experience, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: You and your Futa (dickgirl) Girlfriend, go shopping for some new clothes for you.She wants you to try on some new jeans, and let's just say she thinks they look GREAT on you. Like...she really likes dat ass in dem jeans.
Kudos: 17





	Just try on these jeans for me, Please!?

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------------
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only)
> 
> Character direction:   
> You play a futa (dick) girl that's shopping with he boyfriend for some new clothes for him. This is very much a "girlfriend experience" type script. She is playful, flirty, she can become irritable and annoyed when thing don't go her way. She's a bit of a daredevil, loves a little risk, and so exhibitionism is exciting for her.   
> But most importantly she wants her boyfriend to wear some more feminine clothing. She's turned on by it. So, she starts with a simple pair of girl's jeans. 
> 
> Extra info: 
> 
> Words in (brackets) are little sounds or optional sound effects, like moans, giggles. 
> 
> Words in [square brackets] are direction. Either to give you insight into the emotions to be conveyed [annoyed] or [playful, flirty] or direction for the scene, like this:  
> [You are in a public fitting room, you are whispering to try to stay quiet] 
> 
> Have fun. Feel free to change what you'd like to make this script work better for you. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

[The scene opens in a fairly busy clothing store where you're shopping for new clothes.] 

Hey babe? What about these ones? 

No? Not a fan of khakis? 

Hmmm... 

Well, what about these ones!? You'd look great in these. 

[Annoyed] Uh. Look, I know you'd rather wear sweatpants all day everyday, but you can't say no to everything I point out. 

Hmm, What about some jeans? 

You're more a relaxed fit kinda guy right? 

What about these ones? 

They're a lighter wash, could be a nice change from your old jeans? 

What do you think? 

Oh come on, at least try them on okay? 

Did you grab anything else for yourself? 

A couple sweaters, some tees... 

Okay. Good. Are you happy with everything? 

Great. Let's just go try on those jeans first baby, and then we'll go. 

[Pause] 

[Excited] Wait! Oh my goodness. Look at these ones! 

I know they're a little slimmer than you're used to, but that's the style these days. It's meant to show off your figure a little. 

Nobody likes massive baggy clothes anymore. 

What do you think? 

[Pause] 

No...I don't think they're girl's jeans... 

Oh come on baby, try them on for me? Please? 

I just want to see them on you. We don't have to buy them. 

Try them?... For me? 

[Pause for response] 

Yes! You're going to love them you'll see. 

Come on, let's get you a fitting room. Just wait a sec while I talk to the employee, it shouldn't be too long baby. 

[Talking to the employee] 

Hi. We'd like to get a fitting room. 

Uhm, we have...six items. A couple pairs of jeans, two sweater and two shirts. 

Okay. 

Okay, thank you. The one at the end? 

Perfect, that will be perfect. 

Thank you so much. 

[End of conversation with employee] 

Come on babe, we got our room. 

We're going to the one at the end there. 

Yup, last one on the left. 

It's really busy today huh? 

Almost all of these are occupied... 

Okay, well, run inside and try on what you got, I'll be right out here. 

Don't forget to close the curtain! (Giggles) 

I don't want anyone seeing that cute little butt. 

I think you got some good items. 

I really think you're going to like those jeans I picked out. 

[Pause] 

Hows it going in there? 

[Sound of a curtain being drawn] 

[Playful] Of course you'd try on the baggy ones first. 

They look okay. But...Hmm...I'm not sure. Turn around for me? 

No. They don't suit you. They're...just the wrong fit... 

Ya, they just don't look right. Trust me babe, these aren't for you. 

Don't give me that look. Don't you think I know what looks best you? 

Come on, next ones. 

[Sound of curtain closing] 

Uh...Stop complaining. Just put them on for me, then we can go. 

[Pause] 

What's taking so long? 

[Annoyed] You know as much as I love shopping with you, I was hoping to pick up a few things myself... 

What do you mean you can't get them on? 

Just wiggle around a little. 

And pull on them, they should be stretchy enough. 

I know they're tight baby, that's the point. 

Take off your panties--uh--boxers and try again. 

It will be fine. It's all that extra fabric getting bunched up. 

It'll be much easier without them. It's why thongs were invented...probably. 

And wiggle your hips back and forth as you pull them up. 

[Pause] 

(Giggles) I can hear you struggling. You're so cute. 

How's it going? This REALLY shouldn't take this long. 

I know there's no room for your cock. You'll get use to it. 

[Annoyed] Okay fine. Yes! They're girls jeans! Okay?! 

No, do not take them off! 

You don't have to buy them sweetie... You can take them off, but just open the curtain and show them to me first okay? 

Come on baby, open the curtain. 

[Sound of curtain opening] 

Oh my God! 

They look so good! YOU look so good! 

I know it's a little weird, but you have to admit you look great. 

Turn around for me baby, give me a little twirl. 

Wow. 

Honestly. 

You look incredible. 

And it's more stylish than just some sweatpants. 

They look great babe, so great. 

Can you bend over for me sweetie? 

Oh come on baby, just lean up against the wall for me. 

Come on, don't look at me like that. 

Bend. Over. 

Jesus. Fuck. You're ass looks amazing baby. 

I can see it jiggling in those tight pants when you move. 

Fuck, you're so sexy. 

No, I'm not making fun of you sweetie. 

Look at yourself! 

[From here on, your whispering, trying to stay quiet in a public place] 

[Playful] I think I need a closer look. (Giggles) 

Shhhh....shhhh.... I'm coming in. 

[Sound of closing the curtain behind you] 

Shhhh... Baby, don't worry. 

Nobody will find us. Shhhh...shhhh... 

(Kissing) 

Mmm...baby. 

(Kissing) 

Turn around and look in the mirror with me. 

Look how fucking sexy you are right now. 

Do you feel that on your butt baby? 

Ya...mmm.

Reach behind you and feel around. 

Mhmm....there it is. 

I'm so hard for you right now. 

Your tight round ass in those jeans did this to me baby. 

I want you. I want you right now, right here in this fitting room. 

Undo those pants baby. 

That's it. We don't have to take them off all the way. 

Just enough. Just enough for me to put it in. 

This is why I always bring a little bottle of lube in my bag baby. 

I never know when we'll need it. 

When I just need to fuck you. 

Fuck, just look at yourself...all bent over for me with your ass out. 

I can't believe you're all mine. A sexy little thing, eagerly wanting to get fucked. 

How's that cock in your pants now huh? 

I bet you're straining up against the fabric. 

And I bet it feels good right baby? Your cock rubbing against those jeans. 

I'm all lubed up baby, do you feel me at your hole? 

You have to stay quiet for me. 

We can't have anyone walking in on us. 

[You start to enter him] 

Oh fuck baby, I always forget how tight your ass is. 

That's it baby, I'll go slow. 

Uhh fuck, your so tight. 

There we go... 

The tip is already in. 

Mmm...your ass is greedy today baby. Your just sucking me in, aren't you? 

A little more sweetie. 

Uhhh fuck you feel so good. 

Shhhh....baby. I know it feels good, but you can't moan like that. Shhhh... That's it. Quiet now... 

Uhhh fuck, you take my cock so well. 

Do you like how I fill you baby? 

Mmmm ya. I'm going to start thrusting now baby. 

You got to stay quiet for me. 

[Start thrusting into him slowly, add optional quiet thrusting, wet sex sounds/clapping sounds here] 

Oh God ya. 

Oh fuck. 

Your ass is perfect. 

I can never get enough of this. 

Fuck, your so tight. You feel so fucking good. 

Look in the mirror baby. 

Look at yourself taking my cock. 

Look at yourself getting fucked by my thick cock. 

This is so hot. God, I feel so fucking dirty. 

Us, doing this in public like this. 

Mmmm...Imagine baby, if someone heard us. 

Imagine they heard our moans baby... 

Imagine how curious they would be at first. 

"What's that noise?" they would say to themselves. 

They would be so quiet on the other side, listening ever so closely. 

Listening for my shaky breaths as I fuck you. 

Listening to the soft moans escaping your throat. 

Listening to the repetitive *claps*, as my hips thrust against your ass. 

Then they would see our shadows moving under the curtain. Back and forth, back and forth. 

They would know what's going on behind this curtain. 

..Or at least think they know. 

Do you think they would say something?..Or just keep listening? 

What if we didn't close the curtain all the way by accident? 

What if there was a tiny little crack where they could see us. 

They'd probably be expecting to see you fucking me. My panties around my ankles, bent over, pushing my ass into your hard cock. 

But no...no... 

They'd see you instead baby. 

They'd see you, in these tight jeans just low enough to expose your ass to me. 

My hard cock, balls deep inside you. 

I bet they would be so surprised. So shocked...but so, so curious....so turned on. 

I bet they wouldn't even stop us. 

Why would they when they could watch a good little girl get pounded in a public fitting room? 

Mmm..and you're such a good girl for me. 

Look in the mirror baby. Look at the good girl you are for me. 

Mmm..your little ass is so good baby. 

That's it baby, that's it. Grind that ass into me. 

I love you're little boy pussy. 

Take my cock. Uh fuck, take my cock. 

Fuck, that's it. 

I'm close baby. I'm so close. 

I bet you're close too. 

Stroke your cock for me. Rub it through those jeans baby. 

I want you to make a mess 

I want you to cum in those jeans. 

Fuck, Im so close, I'm so close baby. 

Do you feel me twitching inside you? 

Fuck, I can't hold back much longer. 

Take my cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

I bet you like these jeans now huh? 

Mmm ya, when you wear these jeans, you get my attention. 

And when you have my attention baby, you get fucked in your cute little ass. 

Fuck, im going to cum. 

Cum with me sweetie. 

Rub your little clit through you pants baby and cum for me. 

Look at me. Look at me in the mirror baby. 

Watch me cum inside you. 

Fuck, here it comes. 

I'm cumming. I'm cumming.... 

I'm cumming! 

[Improv shaky, breathy orgasm as you try your best to stay quiet] 

Uhhh, fuck. Fuck. 

[Shaky breathing as you try to calm yourself] 

Fuck baby. 

I came so hard. 

I must have been pretty pent up. 

Uhh fuck, that was so hot. 

It felt like I filled you pretty good baby. 

I don't know what came over me. 

It's that tight round ass of yours, and those jeans baby. 

Did you make a mess? 

[Playful] Oh my. 

I think we're going to have to buy those jeans now. (Giggles) 

Do up those pants quickly baby. Let me check if the coast is clear. 

Hmm...looks like we're alone. 

Okay, lets go. 

I just need to drop off these other clothes with the employee at the desk. 

Try not to look like you got your ass fucked full of cum. 

[Talk to a store worker at the fitting rooms entrance] 

Hi again. Yes. Everything went great, didn't it babe? 

We wont be taking these things but... 

We REALLY liked these pants. 

He liked them so much, he decided to wear them home. 

[Pause] 

I know! They look really nice on him! 

So, Where do we pay? 

End.


End file.
